


my dad loves to fuck me

by clarilu4682 (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Menores de edad, Mucho sexo, Violencia, mingyu bottom, mingyu menor, pedofilia, wonwoo mayor, wonwoo posesivo, wonwoo top
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/clarilu4682
Summary: wonwoo sabe que está mal, pero no puede evitar follarse a su hijo mayor
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	my dad loves to fuck me

**Author's Note:**

> con este libro no estoy tratando de hacer una apología al incesto o al sexo con menores de edad, al contrario, lo repudio completamente y se que está muy mal, es solo un libro enfermo salido de mi mente enferma, así que si no te gustan este tipo de libros te invito a que te retires =]]]

wonwoo sonríe con dulzura, estira su mano y acaricia suavemente el sedoso cabello de su hijo.

observa con atención como este duerme; en como sus labios rosas e hinchados se separan levemente, en como sus ojos se aprietan con fuerza y en como se mueve suavemente, buscando el calor de su padre.

wonwoo ama esos momentos de tranquilidad, en donde todo está en silencio y solo los ruidos del exterior se escuchan, ama el silencio y ver a su hijo durmiendo, wonwoo podría estar así toda la vida.

la tranquilidad se termina (no de mala manera) cuando mingyu se remueve lentamente, moviendo sus cansadas extremidades y abriendo suavemente sus ojitos. 

los hinchados labios de mingyu se separan en una suave sonrisa al ver como su padre lo observaba mientras dormía, sus mejillas se sonrojan con levedad, acercándose al mayor para ocultar su carita en su amplio pecho.

— bebé, despertaste.- una suave risa se escapa de los labios de wonwoo, acaricia el cabello de mingyu y lleva sus manos a las mejillas del contrario, haciendo que levante su cabeza y lo miré.

los ojos de mingyu se dirigen a los voluminosos labios de wonwoo, pasa la lengua suavemente por sus labios y con rapidez junta sus labios con los del mayor.

sus lenguas se enredan, danzando entre ellas con gracia, el beso, con rapidez, se convierte en uno húmedo y desesperado.

por la falta del aire, se separan del beso, mirándose a los ojos con excitación.

sin decir una palabra, mingyu, se mueve para subirse arriba del mayor, comenzando a besarlo de vuelta y moviendo su trasero sobre la entrepierna de wonwoo, haciendo que una erección comenzara a formarse. 

— mierda, eres tan jodidamente caliente.

;

el olor del desayuno recién preparado comienza a esparcirse por toda la casa, llamando la atención de un agotado mingyu que se encontraba solo en la cama, usando su celular.

con el dolor insoportable en su parte baja, obliga a sus adoloridas extremidades a moverse para levantarse de la cama, se levanta de esta y arregla un poco las sábanas, caminando hacia la cocina.

al llegar a esta sonríe por la vista del mayor, cocinando con solo un delantal y su bóxer, desnudo de la parte superior de su cuerpo, dejando ver sus músculos bien trabajados y sus gruesos y fuertes brazos.

— wonwoo.- ante la mención de su nombre este gira la cabeza para verlo.- huele delicioso.- el mayor sonríe y vuelve la mirada a lo que preparaba, no dejando que nadie lo desconcentre de su tarea.

— hoy no fui al colegio, wonwoo.- toma asiento en una silla, lanzando un pequeño gruñido al aire por el dolor en su trasero.

— ¿ves? así no podrías haber ido.- wonwoo deja lo que estaba haciendo, habiendo terminado, se acerca a una silla y se sienta en esta, mirando a el menor.- no sabrías que responder cuando te preguntarán porque cojeas.

— le diría que mi padre me follo, que me follo tan fuerte con su grande polla que me dejó sin caminar.- wonwoo gruñe suavemente.

— la boca, mingyu.

— ¿qué? ¿acaso no es verdad?- wonwoo solo frunce el ceño.- ¿por qué no le podría decir a los demás que mi padre me folla? oh, cierto, eres mi maldito padre y eso es tan malditamente enfermo. 

un golpe se escucha por toda la casa, el rostro de mingyu giró gracias a el fuerte golpe que su padre le dio en la mejilla.

sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y su boca se apreta, su pequeña mano se mueve hacia su mejilla, acariciando esta mientras miraba a su padre.

— respétame, aún soy tu padre.

— eres mi padre para pegarme pero no lo eres para follarme y tratarme como tu maldito novio.- mingyu hace una pequeña pausa y continua, ahora gritando.- ¡dime, papá! ¡¿por qué?! 

— ¡jeon mingyu! ¡a tu cuarto, ahora!- wonwoo grita, parándose de la silla.

— ¡no quiero, mierda! 

— ¡¿cómo me has llamado?! 

— ¡te he llamado mierda!

un golpe más, otro golpe más, y otro, y otro, mingyu ya había perdido la cuenta, sabía que eran pocos golpes pero eran tan fuertes y estaba tan cegado con la ira que su cabeza no podía recordar cuántos golpes le estaba dando wonwoo. 

wonwoo agarra a mingyu en sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza y acariciando su espalda mientras el menor sollozaba con fuerza, ocultando la cara en el pecho de su padre.

le dolía, muchísimo, no le dolían los golpes, le dolía el hecho de estar tan enamorado de su padre, de su padre de sangre, aquel que lo había cuidado desde que era un bebé; todo estaba mal entre ellos, mingyu se sentía como un maldito enfermo, estaba harto de ese sentimiento.

solo quería ser normal.


End file.
